Narnia: The Princess and The Pirate
by Written-Ideas
Summary: AU. Cynthia is a princess but she doesn't want the responsibilities that came along with it. Running away seemed like a good plan to her but what will happen to her and her future as she literally stumbles onto the famous Dawn Treader? And what will she do about the mysterious Captain Edmund Pevensie? Rated T just in case. Edmund x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Narnia: The Princess and The Pirate**_

_****__**Author's note**_

_**I do not, in any way, own Narnia or any of C.S Lewis' characters but I do own my OC. And I do hope that everyone who will come across this story will enjoy it. Please review to let me know about my mistakes or if you think that maybe I should discontinue the story. Thank you and please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

The Princess sighed while brushing her hair. She asked her handmaidens to leave her alone as she wanted some time to clear her head. At the tender age of 16, she has been told that she would soon be forced into marriage. She knew that her father, the King, loves her dearly but it is inevitable. So, to spare her father's feelings, she made her own resolve and that is to leave the Kingdom.

She packed her journal and clothes into a small sack. All the gold, silver and copper coins she had were kept in her small purse that hung by her belt. She had changed into a simple white shirt with long sleeves and a maroon coloured long pants. She pulled her cloak over herself and quickly left her room. She did her best to maneuver around the pathways of her castle.

She slid into a corner as maids passed her. Then she started to walk again as quick as the tiny feet could manage. Finally, she made it outside the castle and she felt as though she could breathe again. She went through the crowd of the busy market but not before one last long glance at her home. _Goodbye_ , she told herself. She vanished into the throngs of people.

The market was truly a sight of awe. There were people everywhere. Sellers shouted their products at the top of their lungs. Buyers haggling to get a cheaper price. All sorts of things were sold here from food and alcohol to animals. Even jewellery were sold here. Performers that performed on the street caught the attention of passing visitors.

The Princess shrugged it all off. She had to keep her mind on finding a mode of transport to get her out of the Kingdom before people realised her absence. She narrowly dodged a cart full of fruits. She apologised and kept walking. It wasn't long until she wandered into the quiet streets of the housing areas. The houses looked beautiful even though they were nothing compared to her castle. They were made of wooden planks.

She walked deeper into the area until she felt someone following her. She felt her heart raced in her chest but she forced herself to calm down. There is no need to get scared when there is no threat, she told herself. She looked behind from the corner of her eyes and nearly shouted when she had been right about someone following her.

Suddenly, people appeared in front of her. " And where do you think you're going, Miss?" The Princess wrapped the cloak closer to her. She knew the intentions of men but she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She edged away but she was trapped, there was no where she could go. The men stepped closer to her ── she counted that there were five of them ── and she opted to scream for help even if it seemed like a long shot for someone to rescue her.

Before she could scream, a voice interrupted the men. " Five against one doesn't seem fair, now does it?" She whirled around to see a boy, perhaps a year older than her, with black hair the shade of the night sky and dark coloured eyes. He looked roguishly handsome. His lightly muscled arms could be seen as he took off his coat.

He unsheathed his sword which looked particularly thin and fragile. Next to him was a Centaur with twin swords. He had an impassive face but yet his eyes seemed to glare at the five men. "It doesn't seem fair to me." He stated in a deep voice that held no room for argument. The five men scoffed at them.

One of the five men smirked. " And what could two of you possibly do to five of us?"

The black haired boy narrowed his eyes. " Wouldn't you like to know?" He taunted them before beckoning at the Princess to escape. The Princess nodded her head as discreetly as she could. As the Centaur and the boy charged at the five men, the Princess took off back to the marketplace.

When she looked behind her, one of the men was following her. She yelped in surprise as the man threw a dagger towards her that she managed to dodge. She made a dive into the crowd but she knew that he would eventually find her. She jumped into a barrel and closed the lid. A few minutes later, someone carried the barrel and unfortunately for the princess, she knocked her head hard enough to fall unconscious.

It was two hours later before the Princess regained her consciousness. She groaned before remembering her predicament. She shouted for help from inside the barrel. The lid was opened almost immediately and she gasped, trying to breathe in as much oxygen as she could. She toppled over and landed on the floor. A floor made of wood and the smell of salt filled her nose. She blinked her eyes at the sun blazing down on her.

She looked around to see that she was on a ship ──a majestic ship with brilliant weaponry and a large crew ── and she felt faint. Suddenly, a mouse appeared in front of her with a miniature sword that was perfect for him. " Who are you and what are you doing here?" The mouse asked with a glare. The Princess backed away, fear evident in her eyes.

A beaver walked towards her. "Stop scaring her, Reep!" The mouse sighed.

"Then what do you suppose we should do, Beaver? Wait, did you just say, 'her'?" The beaver nodded his head with the roll of his eyes. The mouse stared at the girl. It wasn't that the girl wasn't pretty because she is actually very beautiful but the cloak hid her appearance. She took down the hood of her cloak, revealing her long, wavy golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. She has a heart shaped face and looked petite. The mouse looked embarrassed. " I'm sorry, milady. I didn't know you were a girl."

The Princess was taught to control her emotions and to show grace in every situation. She steeled herself and gave the mouse a smile. " S'okay. It was my fault..." She trailed off as she took in each and every crewmembers' face. " Where am I?"

A centaur walked up to her and her face lit up in recognition. " You are on the Dawn Treader, milady. The fastest ship ever known to have sailed these seas." He answered her. The name seemed familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint as to where she heard the name.

" You saved me back there. From those five men." The centaur moved aside and the boy from before stood there with a calculating look.

" And what is your name?" The boy finally asked after a moment of silence. The princess looked at the boy in the eyes and could see that he possess wisdom far more than his age.

The Princess slowly got to her feet. " I am Cynthia." She replied him. " And who are you?"

The Beaver from earlier started chuckling. "She doesn't know who he is!" He looked amused like the girl was joking. Then he looked at the girl's blank face. " Oh, you don't know, do you?" Cynthia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't know about them yet and she isn't quite sure if she will be safe. " That's Captain Edmund Pevensie!" The name swirled in the girl's mind before she pointed her finger at the captain.

"You're all pirates!"


	2. Knowing the Crew

_**Narnia: The Princess and The Pirate**_

_**Author's note**_

_**I do not, in any way, own Narnia or any of C.S Lewis' characters but I do own my OC. And I do hope that everyone who will come across this story will enjoy it. Please review to let me know about my mistakes or if you think that maybe I should discontinue the story. Thank you and please enjoy!**_

_**And special thanks to :**_

_**Cora Knight**_

_**Daddyscowgirl94**_

_**SonnyC88**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Knowing the Crew**

Cynthia felt strange. She didn't know what to think. The crew seemed nice. She befriended most of them quite easily. But yet, she still had no idea as to where they were headed. Captain Edmund Pevensie steered clear of the girl. He had a feeling that she would only bring trouble and to him, there was already more than enough trouble.

Cynthia took quite awhile to shake off her shock of being in the presence of pirates. She always assumed that pirates were greedy old men who only cared for alcohol, women and treasure. But these group of people were anything but. She got to know that the mouse ─ which wasn't difficult because the mouse was a chatterbox ─ is called Reepicheep. It didn't take long to find out that the mouse hated being called cute, adorable and anything of the like.

Then, she talked to Mr Beaver who was extremely funny and opinionated. He could also be quite bossy as he ordered her to help clean the ship since she was to be staying onboard the ship. Her Kingdom was too far away by the time she woke up which was proof of how fast the Dawn Treader is.

She met a shy but sweet faun called Mr Tumnus. He played some beautiful songs on his flute which seemed to lull some of the crewmembers to sleep. It was quite hilarious as she watched the captain trying to wake his crew up.

As she wandered onto the helm once, she managed to get a chance to talk to Oreius, the centaur who rescued her from the five men. Oreius turned out to be the first mate but that seemed very likely. He seemed far too silent and only spoke when it was necessary but he exuded an air of confidence ─a humble kind of confidence.

Cynthia looked up to see the Captain at the helm. It seemed almost impossible to imagine that the young boy is the captain of a huge ship such as this. During her first day on the Dawn Treader, the captain dragged her into his cabin. Cynthia was scared until the Captain told her that she could use his bed during her stay. When she asked him what he will use, he just shrugged and said he'll sleep on a hammock in the deck below with the other crewmembers.

But ever since then, she hardly talked to him. It was like they didn't have anything to talk about which could possibly be very true. Cynthia found out that the captain and the crewmembers are very close to each other. Cynthia was also put in charge of cooking since she's the only female on board. But being as inexperienced as she is, Cynthia had to ask advice from Mr Tumnus. Luckily for her, the faun didn't mind teaching her.

After three days at sea, the Dawn Treader finally found its destination. Edmund requested for them to get rowboats ready. Cynthia looked at the island with a curious expression on her face. "What are you going to get there?"

Edmund turned his attention to the Princess and regarded her with his blank look. " We have to get food and fruits from the island before we venture deeper into the sea." He answered simply before turning to get onto one of the rowboats prepared. Then, he turned towards her with a sigh. "Are you coming?"

Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled and got into the boat as well. The boats were lowered down to the sea and the captain started rowing the boat to shore. Once they reached the shore, everyone split up to find food and fruits or anything else that could be valuable. Cynthia followed Edmund since she did not wield a weapon. They walked in silence.

Cynthia decided to break the silence. " Um, Captain, I just want to say thank you for the-"

"Alright." He cut her off and brushed past her. Cynthia glared at his back.

"Rude." She muttered under her breath before following him. Cynthia spent some time insulting the captain in her mind that she didn't notice that the captain had stopped walking. She collided into his back and yelped. " Sorry." She mumbled as the captain sent her a glare.

"Can't you see where you're walking?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Cynthia glared back. " Well, sorry if I'm a little lost in thought. It's not like you haven't done that before!" She fired back at Edmund, seething at the thought of him. Then Edmund covered her mouth to stop her from talking. He pulled them both to hide behind a rock. She was struggling under his hold until he sent her another glare. With his free hand, he unsheathed his sword. Cynthia wasn't that stupid, she knew when to listen.

She stopped struggling and tried to even her breathing. Edmund was trying to listen for anything suspicious. Footsteps walked right by them. Once he felt that it was safe, he released his hold on her and got up. He walked off and Cynthia quickly got to her feet to chase after him. Cynthia was busy grumbling to herself while Edmund was wondering about how he got stuck with an annoying girl.

In the end, they went back to the ship without a single word uttered from either of them. It wasn't long before the other crewmembers returned without any loot. With a sigh, Edmund decided that it was time to crash a party, so to speak.

It has been five days since that day. Edmund and Cynthia avoided each other like they thought the other was some kind of plague. Cynthia couldn't recognise where they were headed since she wasn't even given a chance to travel when she was the Princess. She enjoyed how the wind blew her hair back and the smell of the ocean with the mermaids waving to her every now and then. She felt at peace without having to worry about being a proper lady.

"Enjoying the ocean, now are we?" Cynthia whirled around to see Mr Beaver looking at the ocean with a longing look. Cynthia gave a smile to the Beaver. She has been meaning to ask the crewmembers something that has been bothering her. "You look like you got something to say." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Cynthia gripped the wooden railing. "Well," She started while staring at the sunset. " I wanted to know why." Mr Beaver looked very confused at her question. The silence caused Cynthia to turn around, half of her face bathed in the sun rays. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being entirely too vague again. What I meant is that the lot of you aren't particularly like pirates and yet people call you pirates. Why is that?"

Mr Beaver had a surprised look on his face before he burst out laughing with his hands clutching his sides. Cynthia was used to Mr Beaver's strange sense of humour so it didn't insult her as much as it did during her first day there. She tapped her foot while waiting for him to finish laughing. All of a sudden, in a blur of white, Mr Beaver was laughing on the floor with a mouse standing on top of him.

Reepicheep shook his head at his friend. " Sometimes I wonder about your sanity, my dear friend." The mouse said with a solemn look before turning to the Princess with an adoring look. "Milady, I overhead your question and to answer it, well, I suppose it's because we are searching for a treasure."

Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows together in deep thought. Of course, pirates are always associated with treasure. She slapped her hand to her forehead in realisation. " Silly me! Thanks for the clarification, Reep." She thanked the mouse while planting a kiss on the mouse's forehead before she headed back to the Captain's cabin (her cabin for now).

Later that night, Cynthia wandered below deck. She was hoping to get some apples to eat. However, her feet stopped moving as she heard voices talking. She recognised it as the captain's and Oreius's voice. She, being as curious as a cat, planted her ear onto the door to listen to their conversation.

"I refuse, Oreius. We don't need her help." Edmund stated with a firm look. Oreius looked more amused than mad.

" Then, how do you suppose to get into that Ball? Lady Cynthia would blend in perfectly with the people of royal blood." Oreius replied.

Edmund sighed. " It could be risky. And it would be very risky for her." Cynthia knocked on the door. If they needed her help for something, she was more than willing to assist them. "Come in." The captain answered. When the door swung open, it revealed Cynthia standing there with a determined expression and Edmund knew immediately that Cynthia was eavesdropping on them. "Do you accept?" He asked her with his gaze on her.

Cynthia nodded her head. " Of course, it's the least I could do, captain." Edmund still had a blank look on his face as he nodded his head. Cynthia felt a little upset that he didn't even want to smile at her. In fact, she has never seen him being overly happy. It was like he built a wall around himself. And from that day on, Cynthia vowed to break that wall even if extreme force was necessary.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cynthia was dressed in a gown that she was very familiar with ─ a dark shade of green that flow well above her ankles. She did a twirl once, trying to see if she could still dance well. She twirled her hair up into a complicated bun and clipped it up. She made her way outside onto deck and could hear her own heart beating within her chest. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. Outside, the night sky looked beautiful with the wind blowing the ocean waters into overlapping waves.

She gave the crewmates a tentative smile, trying to act like the noblewoman she was brought up to be even though she despised being one. She curtsied at them while trying not to giggle at their shocked faces. She couldn't stand it any longer and her giggles escaped her lips. "Cat got your tongues?" She teased with mirth in her eyes.

Reepicheep snapped out of it instantly. " I will not allow any cats near the Dawn Treader! I will die protecting this ship." Reepicheep sworn to the crewmembers and most of them started laughing. Cynthia took huge gasps of air to steady herself again. " My lady, you look dazzling tonight." Everyone knew about the plan. Cynthia is supposed to enter the ball and when she could finally escape the boring crowd, she would go to the back door to allow the pirates into the manor.

Cynthia was a little worried. She wouldn't want them to be caught of breaking and entering a rich man's home, the rich man that held a valuable artefact. With a few more well wishes from the crewmembers, she walked to the dry ground. She walked up to the huge manor and curtsied at the guard. The guard eyed her with greedy eyes and Cynthia refrained from hitting the guard. The guard allowed her in and she gave him a cold smile that didn't reach her eyes.

She was led to the ballroom almost immediately. She hoped that no one could recognise her. She made her way into the room when an elderly looking man appeared in front of her. The man had long, curly greying hair on his head, his upper lip and his chin. His eyes had a certain wild look in them and Cynthia froze as he stared into her eyes. The man took hold of both her arms and went close enough to whisper.

"Take it before it's too late...Princess Cynthia of Archenland." The man warned. " Before it's too late!" He repeated with an anguished look. Another man pried the old man off Cynthia. "Before all is lost forever!"

The other man bowed at Cynthia. " I do apologise for Lord Rhoop. He has had some bad experiences before this. Please excuse him." Cynthia nodded her head, too scared to do anything else. She stayed there, her feet seemed frozen to the ground. Someone knows, she thought to herself. That was when Cynthia remembered what she must do. She tried her best to blend in before she made her way to the kitchens.

She scanned the kitchen to make sure that no one was there. She unhooked the lock and Edmund was standing there. He gave her a quick nod before he entered. Both of them headed upstairs which is where they suspected the artefact would be hidden. Edmund unsheathed his sword and got ready to fight just in case. Cynthia followed closely behind as she heard the other pirates fighting a battle outside. So the guards weren't as stupid as they look.

But as they got into the room with a sword that looked strangely identical to Edmund's, Edmund froze which made Cynthia slam into his back again. In the room were strange looking men. They wore clothes that smell of alcohol and they looked dirty. There was five of them but this time, Oreius isn't around. Edmund handed Cynthia a dagger.

"Try to protect yourself if they come after you." He whispered to her and she nodded. Her hands clenched onto the dagger, unsure if she could even fight. Edmund looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He didn't like to see the look of fear on her face. It looked similar to the one he had a long time ago. But after what has happened... He shook the thought out of his mind and focus on the battle that would start.

The burly looking man with a black hat and shaggy hair grinned maniacally at them. " Oh, look 'ere boys, we got ourselves a fight." Then his eyes scanned Cynthia's body. That made Edmund mad although he didn't understand why he would be mad. "A pretty lass like yourself shouldn't be carryin' a dangerous weapon 'round." The man looked over his shoulder to his men. "Kill the boy." He ordered his men.

Cynthia's eyes widened in fear, not for her own safety but for Edmund's safety. The men looked at each other in glee. "Aye, captain!" They chorused in unison while they took their weapons out.

Almost immediately, the battle started. They attacked Edmund who did his best to dodge while fight back. He managed to knock the sword off the hand of one of his opponents. In the meantime, Cynthia was backing away from the supposed Captain of those men. She held the dagger in her hands with shaky hands.

Cynthia kept wishing for Reepicheep or Beaver or Oreius or maybe even Tumnus to appear. She gave a yelp of surprise as she found that she couldn't back away any longer. The captain grinned at her. Cynthia knew that the dress would only hinder her movements and that she had no way of escaping now. Just as the enemy captain was about to lunge himself at her, Edmund appeared and knocked the man away, narrowly dodging a sword that came at him.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked, panting heavily. Cynthia nodded her head and turned her worried eyes onto him. She wanted to do something to help but there was nothing she could do. "Stay back." He ordered her and she agreed with a nod. If she put herself in danger, Edmund wouldn't be able to focus. She would only be a bother.

Then, she looked ahead to see that when Edmund was busy defending himself from the other four men, the enemy captain was up on his feet. He staggered his way to them which proved that he had a little too much to drink. However, he still had a sword in his hand and looked very much like a formidable foe.

The enemy captain held the sword high up in the air, ready to plunge it into Edmund's heart.

* * *

**Please review, I do need to know my mistakes and whether or not it should be continued. Thanks in advance! P.S: With college, I'm suddenly feeling the pressure of my studies so uploading might be slower than expected but I'll try my best to upload soon. (Reviews will make it faster!)**


	3. The Reason

_**Narnia: The Princess and The Pirate**_

_**Author's note**_

_**I do not, in any way, own Narnia or any of C.S Lewis' characters but I do own my OC. And I do hope that everyone who will come across this story will enjoy it. Please review to let me know about my mistakes or if you think that maybe I should discontinue the story. Thank you and please enjoy!**_

_**And special thanks to :**_

_**puregarnet**_

_**annmath13**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Reason**

Cynthia let out a scream as the sword pierced her arm. She saw sword fights before. She saw how a soldier would wince from the pain if a sword pierced inside him. But it wasn't the same at all. Witnessing and experiencing wasn't the same. But as her eyes fell onto Edmund's unscathed body, she smiled and allowed herself to fall to the ground, her eyelids closing.

In just a minute, Cynthia had ran forward and pushed Edmund out of harm's way. Edmund didn't know what was going on until the sword pierced into her delicate skin and her scream of pain filled the room. With fury in his eyes, Edmund gripped his sword in his hand and didn't show any mercy to the men in the room. Edmund didn't want Cynthia to get hurt. In fact, in his heart, he had sworn to protect her as he did with his crewmembers and friends. The fact that she got hurt because she saved him, it made him feel guilty.

He didn't kill those men though, he just knocked them out. He made his way to Cynthia and checked her pulse. Her heartbeat seemed to be fine. It was like she fell asleep from exhaustion. He carried her in his arms, wanting to take her back to the ship to get her arm healed. But then an elderly man appeared in front of him. Lord Rhoop looked at the girl before turning his attention to Edmund.

"Don't forget the sword. Or it will be too late!" Lord Rhoop started his rambling again. Edmund looked at Cynthia. She looked a little pale. Edmund sighed in relief as Oreius appeared before him. Oreius stared at Cynthia before taking her limp form in his arms with a nod. Edmund went to get the sword. There was no need for words to be exchanged between them.

As they reached the Dawn Treader, the crew started asking about what happened as they stared at Cynthia. Edmund looked away. " We were attacked by another group of pirates." He explained before trudging ahead with Oreius to a room below deck that Cynthia has never been to before, the infirmary. Edmund looked at the centaur that was in the room. " Cloudbirth, please heal her."

The centaur took one look at the girl and a smile graced his lips. " That I will do indeed. Do not worry, captain. The girl is in safe hands." Edmund bowed at the centaur and left the room. He needed to get back up on deck. He needed to feel the wind on his face and the smell of salt before his guilt got to him. The crew knew to stand clear of their captain. They knew of the pain that their captain hid in his heart.

In the meantime, Oreius, Reepicheep, Tumnus and Beaver stared at their loot, one of the Seven Swords. " We have to find five more." Tumnus muttered under his breath. " Five more." Beaver, Reepicheep and Oreius nodded their heads in agreement. They had been brave for a long time. They just needed to hold on to that bravery for awhile longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cynthia groaned and rubbed her eyes. It took awhile for her to remember what happened. She got up quickly and looked around. It looked oddly familiar. " Don't worry, you are onboard the Dawn Treader, milady." Cynthia looked at the far off corner of the room to see a centaur there. "I am Cloudbirth, the healer on the ship." He explained. Cynthia blushed. She always felt that people could read her like an open book.

He made his way to her and held her injured arm up. He placed his free hand over it and before she knew it, the wound disappeared. Her eyes widened in amazement. "But how did you.. that was... What was that?" The centaur chuckled with a bemused expression.

"That was magic. To be specific, it is healing magic." Then, he stared at her. It looked like he was debating with himself before he finally decided what he wanted to say. " I learned it from Lady Lyra." Cynthia gave him a confused look. " The Lady Lyra was a gifted person. She was good with herbs and from there, she learned more about magic. She discovered healing magic and taught it to us centaurs. And I believe that you will be able to do it as well." Cynthia shook her head.

"Oh no, I can't possibly do anything like that. But I must thank you for your help. I should probably go help the crew." She explained quickly as she left the room. In truth, she wanted to see how Edmund is. She spotted him at the helm. But before she could get there, Reepicheep was already in front of her with a huge smile.

"You are alright, milady! I am ecstatic to see you!" He exclaimed and Cynthia chuckled.

Beaver and Tumnus made their way to her as well. " I knew you are a fighter, Cynthia." Mr Beaver praised and Cynthia blushed at the compliment.

"Are you getting sick, Cynthia?" Tumnus asked, looking worried. Cynthia shook her head. " You should take it slow. It won't do if you're getting sick."

" I am indeed well, Tumnus. Do not worry about me at all. I was just blushing because of the compliment Beaver gave me is all." Tumnus chuckled with his hand resting behind his head. He looked sheepish as he finally realised it. " If you'll excuse me," She told them while making her way up the stairs to the helm. She gave a small smile to Edmund as she was unsure as to how to approach him.

Edmund nodded his head at her with an impassive face as usual. " Good to see you up and about...Cynthia." Cynthia's head jerked upward to look at Edmund's face. That was the first time that Edmund said her name and she liked it, no, in fact, she loves it. She felt happy that he was finally acknowledging her presence on the ship. She beamed at him before remembering her purpose of seeing him.

" Are you alright, captain? I do hope that you weren't injured during that scuffle." Edmund nodded his head at her question, turning to look at the sea. She held back a sigh and gave a small smile. " Well, I won't disturb you then. Good day, Captain." She walked away, feeling a little disappointed. Edmund watched her walk away. He was debating with himself. He didn't know what he wanted to do. On one hand, it was to thank her for saving his life. On the other hand, it was to scold her for being so reckless. He didn't want her to get hurt ── especially not for him.

Cynthia was talking to Reepicheep when she turned her head to see the sword that they recovered from the manor two days ago. She had to know. She wanted to know. She turned her curious stare to Reepicheep who halted his talking when he realised the sheer intensity of Cynthia's stare. "Is something the matter, Lady Cynthia?" They were below deck eating dinner with the rest of the crew except for the Captain.

"Why are we hunting for the swords? What is the meaning of it?" For once in his life, Reepicheep was lost for words. He tilted his head to the other crewmates, silently pleading for help. Oreius stopped his eating and met Cynthia's stare.

" We gather the Seven Swords in the hopes of finding the only treasure strong enough to kill the White Witch." Oreius explained. Cynthia looked down as she processed the centaur's words. Before she could ask any more questions, Beaver gave her a sad smile which was unusual. Cynthia wasn't used to seeing any of the crewmates with a sad look.

"Cynthia, my wife was captured by the White Witch. My wife who never did anything wrong in her life. True, she made me take a bath once a year but she would not harm even a fly! She didn't deserve what the White Witch did to her. And that's why we're all here. All of us had someone taken from us by the White Witch." Beaver had a faraway look in his eyes. "And we intend to rescue them."

Cynthia heard about the White Witch. Anyone who lived in Narnia would know about the White Witch who declared herself as the Queen of Narnia. She heard about how cruel the White Witch was to those who rebelled against her. The White Witch had no heart as she turned all those against her into stone.

Cynthia felt sorry for the crew as all of them shared a downcast look. She knew what it was like to lose someone. She placed her hand on Beaver's paw, hoping to share some of his pain. Tumnus forced a smile to his face. He looked like he wanted to say something but every time he opened his mouth to speak, he closed his mouth just as quick.

Then, he hardened his gaze. " I used to work under the White Witch." He confessed to Cynthia. Cynthia looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that someone that looked so sweet and innocent could be capable of working under the most cruel person alive. "I was scared... I know we were all scared and that was no excuse. I chose to serve the White Witch to save my own skin." He scoffed, feeling disappointed at himself. Then, he smiled. " But I met someone. A little girl called Lucy Pevensie. She's a bright and charming girl. And because of her, I realised the error of my ways."

Cynthia made her way to the faun and enveloped him in a hug. "We'll save her. We'll save all of them. I have faith in all of you. I have faith in us." Cynthia assured them with a determined look. She didn't want to allow her friends to continue wallowing in their sorrows. Tumnus smiled at Cynthia.

"You remind me of her, Cynthia. The same bright smile and sweet personality." He complimented the girl. Cynthia blushed before she realised something.

"Lucy Pevensie? Isn't that...?" She trailed off as she knew the answer by the look on their faces. Lucy Pevensie is the captain's sister. Everyone on this ship was doing their best, risking their lives to save those they love. Cynthia rose to her feet from where she was hugging Tumnus. She made her way to the deck after waving bye at the crew. She made her resolve. She knew what she had to do.

She approached the figure that stood at the bow of the ship. Edmund nodded at her to show her that he noticed her presence. She smiled at him before staring out into the ocean just like Edmund was doing.

"Captain." She started while glancing at him from the corner of her eye. " I want you to teach me how to fight with a sword."

Edmund whirled around quickly to face her. He didn't keep the shock from his expression as he furrowed his eyebrows. " Fight with a sword?"

Cynthia nodded her head. " Indeed. I want to help you and the crew. I will help you find the remaining five swords and I will not be some damsel in distress any longer. And besides," Cynthia paused while flashing a bright smile at Edmund, " I heard that you're the best swordsman on board."

Edmund stared at her, unsure about what to make of her before he smirked. Maybe Cynthia isn't as bad as he first thought. Maybe, just maybe, she could make things much more interesting in a good way. " We begin tomorrow at sunrise." He told her while making his way down. A ghost of a smile played on his lips. " And, try and get enough sleep, Cynthia."

* * *

**Hoped I managed to spice things up a little bit more with this chapter. And I'm sorry for making this chapter short. I'll try to type more next time!**


	4. Advice

_**Narnia: The Princess and The Pirate**_

_**Author's note**_

_**I do not, in any way, own Narnia or any of C.S Lewis' characters but I do own my OC. And I do hope that everyone who will come across this story will enjoy it. Please review to let me know about my mistakes or if you think that maybe I should discontinue the story. Thank you and please enjoy!**_

_**And special thanks to :**_

_**puregarnet (Thanks for pointing out the grammatical error I made! It has been fixed.)**_

_**Jaylin Ellie Waters**_

_**Hexes -and -Jinxes**_

_**Cherry**_

_**This chapter might remind most of you to a certain incident that has happened in the movies. Just read and see.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Advice**

Cynthia jumped up to avoid the sword that came at her. She quickly held up her sword to block another blow. She pushed forward, trying to knock Edmund's sword out of his hand but Edmund is quicker. Edmund withdrew his sword and side stepped her before his sword was at her neck. Cynthia frowned. She lost for what seemed like the millionth time in the last one week.

It's been a week since she started training with Edmund. Edmund is an excellent teacher. He knew when to push her and when to give her a break. " You've improved, Cynthia." Edmund praised her. Cynthia flushed under his compliment. She didn't think that she did but for Edmund to praise her and for them to get along well, it was great. Edmund scanned the deck, there was no one but them around.

"Thank you." Cynthia replied with a smile on her face. "I really mean it. You've been teaching me when you could have been doing something else. Honestly, I am indebted to you."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. " Then, would you at least tell me the truth of one thing?"

"Anything." Cynthia replied without hesitation. Over the entire week, she found a friend in Edmund Pevensie. Despite their initial disagreement, both of them could actually get along. But that didn't prepare her for his question at all.

"You are a princess, are you not?"

Cynthia's eyes widened. " That is..." Her voice trailed before she found her words. " How did you know?" She asked with a sigh. Edmund had an amused expression on his face.

"You're far too graceful in your movements which suggest that you've been trained to walk with proper posture. You hold your cutleries perfectly when you eat. You know how to give a tentative smile when it is required. Anything more you would like to add?" Now it was Cynthia's turn to look amused. She didn't know that the captain was that observant of his surroundings.

" Well, I'm horrible at sewing. And to be honest, I'm the Princess of Archenland." She revealed. Edmund nodded his head.

"Yes, I assumed that since we met you in Anvard. And I have assumed that you do not wish to return back to your kingdom."

Cynthia sighed with a sad expression. " I do love my father and the kingdom that I left behind but I simply can't go back. I wish not to return back, Captain."

"Call me Edmund. Captain sounds a little too old, don't you think so too?" Edmund told her with an amused smile. Cynthia returned the smile with a grin of her own. To Cynthia, she felt that she is slowly melting the ice that surrounded his heart. To her, it is her greatest joy to help him. "Training is done for the day." Cynthia said her thanks before leaving his side. Edmund stayed behind to bathe in the rays of the rising sun.

It was days later when they found a land to land on. It looked peculiar to the crew. It had a huge garden that seemed never ending. It reminded them of a maze. The plants and trees were cut in the strangest of shapes. Cynthia and Edmund shared a look before the both of them whirled around to face Oreius. The crew took notice of this action and smiled.

Oblivious to the smiles of his crew, Edmund started to think about the best way to go about this. "Alright, I suppose it's best to split up and discover the island." The crew shared the same thoughts. The island seemed very strange and there seemed to be no one on the island. It's far too silent. " Be careful." Edmund warned one last time before he walked off into one direction.

Reepicheep looked more than ready to start an adventure and he disappeared just as quickly as he could. Beaver rolled his eyes and took off with Tumnus who seemed scared of the strangely cut plants. Oreius bowed at Cynthia before riding off to another direction. Cynthia stood there, looking a little lost but she felt that something wasn't right here.

How could the plants be cut into such shapes without anyone tending to them?, she thought. She unsheathed her sword, hoping that she doesn't have to use it. She started walking straight which seemed to be the route that everyone avoided. She was humming to herself an Archenland song before she felt something breathing down on her neck. She didn't even have the time to scream when something picked her up and covered her mouth. Her sword dropped on to the grassy plains.

Cynthia struggled but she couldn't get herself free. When they finally released her, she plopped onto the ground without any grace. She gave out a wince at the pain her butt felt. " I don't suppose you're going to let me go, are you?" Cynthia asked, putting on a brave front. She couldn't even see her enemy much less fight them without a weapon.

There was chuckling. " No, no! Of course not! We need you to read a spell for us!" A voice shouted near her ear. It startled her and she jumped, knocking the creature that spoke to her. "Ouch!" The voice shouted. " Don't attack us or we'll..."

"We'll kill you!" Another voice piped in.

Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows together. She didn't know whether to be scared or amused. "If you kill me, then how will I help you?"

There were murmurs around her until a final voice decided above the others. " We'll kill your friends!" That was a proper threat. Cynthia didn't know how the crew would face against invisible foes. With slight hesitation, she nodded her head.

" Alright, I'll do it." She agreed with an evident sneer on her face. She didn't like being told what to do most of the time. That was one of the many reasons she left her Kingdom. She doesn't want to be like a caged bird. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You will enter the house of the oppressor and recite the spell to make the unseen seen." The voice commanded her. In front of her, a door magically opened, revealing a flight of stairs. Cynthia took tiny, hesitant steps into the building. Just as the door started to close, she could hear snickering behind her from the voices. Cynthia heaved a sigh and made her way up the stairs.

The room looked like a sanctuary to Cynthia as it was filled with books to the brim. Then, she turned her attention to a large book that stood alone on a podium in the middle of the room. She took careful steps towards it. It read, The Book of Incantations.

She traced her fingers over the title of the book. It looked very thick. She opened the book and flipped it. There were many spells such as a forgetting spell, a spell to cure toothache. She noticed that each spell was written by hand. The strokes of the letters distinct. She allowed her eyes to wander until they fell onto the page with the Spell to make the Unseen Seen.

"_Like the P in psychology, the H in psychiatry, invisible ink and the truth in theology. The spell is complete. Now all is visible" _Cynthia recited the spell.

Meanwhile, Edmund turned back around. There was nothing on the island. He felt as though there was no point to this search of the island. He made his way back to where they first landed on the island. He found his crew standing there. "Captain," Reepicheep called out to him. Edmund turned his attention to the noble mouse before he caught sight of the glinting sword that belonged to Cynthia.

Without warning, Edmund took off in the direction that had large footprints on the ground. He knew that something must have kidnapped Cynthia. She wouldn't have left her sword behind. But as he ran, he bumped into something. That something knocked him to the ground. Invisible forces started attacking the crew. Edmund quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed at the air but he didn't know where to strike.

" What are you?" Beaver asked with a befuddled expression on his face while Reepicheep was glaring at the air. Tumnus was busy trying to dodge even though he didn't know if he was under attack. Oreius used his ears to hear for the movements of the enemy before striking. Edmund felt frustrated. He wanted to rescue Cynthia. He had a feeling that these creatures knew where she is.

"What are we? We're big and scary and...and..."

"And strong!"

It was at that moment that the creatures' true looks were revealed. Edmund raised an eyebrow at the creature in front of him before he stood up and grabbed the creature in a slight rough manner, making the creature yelp. " Where is Cynthia?" He asked, keeping his calm demeanour. He lost far too much in his life. He would not lose anymore.

" I'm alright, Edmund." Cynthia called out from where she stood with the magician, Coriakin. Coriakin made his way to the creatures. "This is Coriakin. It's his island."

One of the creatures cried out, "It's not his island!" Coriakin sighed before chasing the creatures.

"What are those?" Beaver asked, unable to keep the curiosity from getting to him.

Coriakin turned to look at Beaver. "They're Dufflepuds." That made no sense to the crew but they shrugged it off. Edmund walked to Cynthia and handed her sword back to her. She grabbed it and sheathed it.

"Thank you, Edmund. I'm sorry for the trouble that I cause." She looked upset at being the cause of more trouble. Edmund shook his head.

"It's alright." He replied and they followed the others into Coriakin's manor. They went into the living room with a lovely fireplace to keep warm. Cynthia made her way there in a flash as she shivered in the cold air. With just a snap, food appeared on the table. Food tempted the crew as most of them had their hands out to grab the food. "Wait." Edmund ordered them before turning his attention to Coriakin. Edmund wanted to know the intentions of this strange, elderly looking man in ornate robes.

"Oh, such a wise captain. But please eat, the food is prepared especially for you. However, I do have things that I wish to talk to you." Coriakin stated, looking quite comfortable on his armchair. Cynthia looked at the magician. Just before, when the magician became visible to her, she caught him giving her an odd look. But after talking to him, he seemed like a nice old man. " I know that you are after the Seven Swords."

"And how did you come to know that, Coriakin?" Edmund questioned. Most of the crewmates were busy stuffing their faces with food. Edmund took a seat next to Cynthia. Cynthia took this time to observe her captain and the magician.

"Does it matter? Because I know that you must hurry. There has been talk. Talk about another person hunting the swords as well." Edmund frowned. " But there is one thing that I wanted to talk to Princess Cynthia." Cynthia snapped her attention to the magician. "I would like to ask you about your blood, Princess Cynthia?"

Cynthia frowned, unsure of what to say to that. " What do you mean? I am born to the Archenland royal line."

"But that is not what I'm asking, Princess. I am asking you about your mother's side."

Cynthia looked down, not wanting to let anyone see her teary eyes. Edmund noticed it and put an encouraging hand on hers. " My mother died a long time ago. I didn't get to meet her. My father, King Lune, had a wife, my mother, before she died. He remarried after her death."

"And that is your clue, Princess. Find out about your mother and your heritage." Coriakin said simply. "Heed my advice, hurry and get the swords before it is far too late." The magician got up from his seat and smiled at them. "Now, enjoy some food before you take off."

* * *

**I hoped that I made things more... interesting. What was it that people love to say? It's more than what meets the eye. I'll try my best to type more next time! **


	5. The Truth

_**Narnia: The Princess and The Pirate**_

_**Author's note**_

_**I do not, in any way, own Narnia or any of C.S Lewis' characters but I do own my OC. And I do hope that everyone who will come across this story will enjoy it. Please review to let me know about my mistakes or if you think that maybe I should discontinue the story. Thank you and please enjoy!**_

_**And special thanks to :**_

_**thestargazer7 (Thank you for giving it a chance!)**_

_**Cherry ( This is the more that you asked for. Please enjoy!)**_

_**PC ROX (Well, I have read all that you typed. Although the last few parts did confuse me. Yes, I know I was being fast, a problem that I unfortunately have. I will keep doing my best to do better because I honestly enjoy writing/typing stories. I do hope to develop my OC more as well as the storyline. I have taken all of your advice to heart. Thanks once again!) **_

_**Artistpeace**_

_**Raven Winter**_

_**gypsyrain20091**_

_**This chapter, unfortunately, may seem like a roller coaster and it may seem rushed. I do apologise beforehand for that. Also, Happy Chinese New Year! May the year 2013 bring you good luck, joy and prosperity!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth**

It has been a few days since they left Coriakin's Island. They were nearing a small port to buy some food supplies and other supplies. It would only take a few more hours to reach the port. Cynthia stood on the bow of the ship, staring at the ocean. She didn't understand what Coriakin wants her to do. How could she possibly find out about her mother?

" What ails you, milady?" Cynthia whirled around to see Oreius standing behind her with an amused expression. Ever since the crew discovered that Cynthia is the Princess of Archenland, they started to call her by her title or with respect. It's not to say that they don't talk to her as they did before. It didn't change anything in their relationship. Cynthia was grateful for that.

But what Coriakin said bothered her mind every waking hour she had. It was true that she didn't know anything about her mother. She knew that the current Queen of Archenland, Queen Skye, became a mother to her ever since she was 2 years old. With barely any memory of her mother, Cynthia always felt a void in her heart. A void that could only be filled by a mother figure. Queen Skye was far too busy with royal duties. Cynthia understood that. She knew that she was born in a different family.

Cynthia shook her head. " It's alright, Oreius. I don't suppose it's important after all."

Oreius bowed his head. " Very well then, Lady Cynthia. Oh, and the captain asked if you would be wanting to go to port."

Cynthia chuckled. " Nope, no thank you. I rather not." Cynthia wanted more time to think without any disturbance. Oreius managed a small smile before galloping away to inform Captain Edmund about her decision. She sighed. She looked out into the ocean. The only thing she could remember about her biological mother is her mother's sun kissed skin and bright green eyes.

"Are you certain that you do not want to go on land?" Cynthia recognised Edmund's voice. She turned around with a smile on her face, trying to hide her anxiety. " You've been looking so lost lately, after the magician's advice to you." Edmund looked handsome to Cynthia as he stood a few metres from her with the sun shining above him. With the ocean sparkling right behind him, he looked exactly like he should belong in a perfect painting.

Cynthia shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. " I really want to figure it out. I mean, what if it could help? What if it's important?"

Edmund sighed before making his way to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. " I will respect your decision but don't think too much. The past... the past makes us what we are today and we should understand that. But it's the present that we're living in now. It's the present that is far more important." He had a defeated look before he turned away. "Just think about it." He stated before walking off.

Cynthia turned around. "Thank you, Ed." Edmund turned around at the sound of a nickname he hasn't heard in a very long time. He had a surprised look before he smiled and nodded his head.

"You're welcome, Cynthia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cynthia fell asleep while waiting for the crew and their captain to return from the port. She prepared dinner, wanting it to be a thanking gesture to the crew for accepting her. By the time she woke up, the dining 'cabin' was full with the crew but they weren't eating. They were all crowded around what seems to be a paper.

Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows together, confused but curious as a cat. She made her way there. "Is something the matter?" The crew turned around with hardened stares. Cynthia bit her bottom lip. "What happened?"

Edmund glared at her before holding up a paper. On it, it had the words of 'The Princess of Archenland has been kidnapped. Any sights of her, please inform his Royal Majesty of Calormen, Prince Rabadash.' "What does this mean?" He questioned her, his eyes still narrowed into slits.

Cynthia felt her heart thumping in her chest. " I... You knew I was running away!" Cynthia stammered out, trying to stop her fear. The look that Edmund gave her, she couldn't help but to cower in fear.

"And that was before I knew that a whole army, no, a whole country is searching for you!" Edmund shouted back. He took a step forward as Cynthia took a step back. "Do you know the danger that you're putting on the crew? Do you know that we are called pirates?! We could be captured and killed without trial!" Cynthia paled under the sheer intensity of his glare. She hadn't thought of it. She didn't mean any of this to happen. "And Prince Rabadash, what is he to you?" Edmund finally asked after a pause for breath.

"He... he's my..." Cynthia started but her voice trailed off as she couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Answer the question." Edmund demanded. Oreius placed on hand on his shoulder.

"Captain, Lady Cynthia is-"

"Supposed to answer my question." Edmund cut off his first mate's speech. His full attention on Cynthia.

That was when Cynthia felt anger bubbling inside her. She didn't mind him scolding her but for him to treat his own crew in such a way when it wasn't their fault. She returned his glare with her own. "He's my fiancé! Are you happy now?! Because as far as I'm concerned, this is my life, not yours!"

"You are endangering the crew, therefore it is my business to know!" Edmund argued back, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"You are such a kid! You aren't mad because of that! You're just mad because I didn't tell you about me having a fiancé! Well, you know what, who died and made you king?!" Cynthia retorted back before she stopped and clamped a hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that. Edmund had a hurt look on his face before he glared at her. He took one last look at her before storming out of the cabin.

Cynthia wanted to stop him but she couldn't. It was her fault. She yelled at him. "It's not quite just that, Lady Cynthia." Tumnus started in a small voice. Cynthia turned to look at him. She heaved a sigh, trying to calm herself down. "Captain Edmund has had a difficult life."

"Everyone has had a difficult life, Tumnus. There is no excuse for him to take it out on everyone else!" Cynthia retorted back. She may have known her own mistakes but she didn't like how Edmund reacted just now.

Tumnus fidgeted, his fingers fiddling with his scarf and his feet shifting from left to right. Beaver sighed from right beside Tumnus. Reepicheep looked down, lost for words. Oreius took two steps forward to face Cynthia. " Why don't you take a seat, Lady Cynthia?"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "Why do I-"

"Please just take a seat, milady." Oreius interrupted. Cynthia promptly took a seat on the chair that was right behind where she stood. She didn't know how it got there but she suspected that one of the crewmates placed it there. "The captain has been through a lot, milady."

"But hadn't all of you been through the same thing, Oreius?" Cynthia questioned, unfazed by Oreius' previous words.

Oreius kept a level stare. " Captain lost three of his siblings to the White Witch." Oreius replied while Cynthia gasped. She didn't know. She thought that it was just Lucy Pevensie. She thought that...but it didn't matter what she thought. The reason why Edmund acted the way he did. Cynthia shook her head, feeling more foolish than she has ever felt. "The White Witch turned them to stone. And that is why the Captain is fighting so hard."

Cynthia shut her eyes to stop herself for crying. " I... Oh, I'm... I can't believe I said those words. I can't believe I mentioned the word 'died' to Edmund! He won't ever forgive me." Cynthia cried out, her whole body shook. She couldn't imagine losing her other younger brother. The day that Cor suddenly vanished without a trace was the worst day in her life.

"The Captain won't hold a grudge, Cynthia." Beaver spoke up. " He is ,after all, a just person." Cynthia nodded her head. She knew that she has to apologise to the captain. She just hoped that he would forgive her. Cynthia got up from her seat and made her way to the door. The crew moved aside to give her room to walk.

Outside, Cynthia could see Edmund standing on the bow of the ship. He was staring out into the horizon. Cynthia took a deep breath before making her way to him. If Edmund noticed her, he didn't give her any sign of acknowledgement. "Edmund," She started. He didn't even turn to look at her. His eyes seemed to be glued to the ocean. Cynthia felt hurt but she tried to ignore it. " I'm sorry. I should have told you about Rabadash. You had a right to know about-"

"No, you were right." Edmund interrupted her. He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. " When I found out about you having a fiancé, I thought that you would be leaving the Dawn Treader. That you'll be leaving us." He turned around to face her with a serious expression. "That you'll be leaving me."

"Edmund, I won't-"

"Let me finish." He commanded. Cynthia shut her mouth, giving him her full attention. "I lost a lot of people in my life. I lost too much. I didn't want to lose you too." He admitted. Cynthia reached forward, placing both her hands on Edmund's hands that were gripping the railing. His hold relaxed after she placed her hands there. "You know about my siblings, don't you?"

" Please don't be mad at them for telling me." Cynthia requested with a pleading look. Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not mad at them at all." Edmund sighed. " I love my siblings." He scoffed. " It took me a long time to get back in the right state of mind. I was envious of my siblings. I hated them. Peter, tall and handsome Peter, everyone respected him and he has always been a leader. Susan, beautiful and graceful, all of the men couldn't keep their eyes off of her and she was far too intelligent. Lucy, sweet and charming, she could easily win everyone's hearts. They were perfect. I wasn't."

Cynthia frowned and clasped her hands around his. " Ed, you're perfect to me." Edmund flashed her a thankful smile. " Look at you. You're the captain of the Dawn Treader! You're loved by your crew. And most importantly, you are a good person. You said it yourself, the past made us who we are now but it is the present we are living in. Despite the mistakes we make, we will learn." Cynthia concluded with a small smile.

Edmund sighed again. " I made the worst mistake, Cynthia." Cynthia creased her eyebrows together. Edmund pursed his lips together. His body tensed again as his hands tightened their grip on the railing once more. " It was me who betrayed my siblings to the White Witch. It was my fault that they got turned to stone."

* * *

**A review or two is much appreciated! **


	6. Valentine's Day Special Gift

**Hello and Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Well, seeing as though I don't really have anyone to shower with my love ( Okay, that sounded weird.), I decided to give a special sneak peek gift to all those who read and enjoyed my story. It's basically about a future chapter in the story but of course, I haven't even started on the next chapter so there might be some slight modification in the near future but overall, the whole plot has been thought of. This is my gift to you!**

**Also, special thanks to :**

**puregarnet : Yup, I already had a feeling that it was too brief. I kept wondering about the best place to end it with and how much description I should include. And too cliche is true! Ran out of ideas on how to kick start that argument. **

**Tubagirl2007**

**Daisybooks**

**Allie Danger**

**Peccopa**

**Psycho-ninja-waffle-bandit**

**DD : This isn't the more but I will try my best to start on the next chapter! **

**thestargazer07 : Hmm, I have never paid attention to my excited noise. Maybe I should try listening to it lol**

**Cherry : Thank you for your support! Yeah, I think I can be quite insane but that's the fun part of life lol! **

**I don't think I'm missing anyone but I am sorry if I accidentally forgot to mention you. Also, Narnia does not belong to me, only my OC does and my plot!**

* * *

" Give me your hand!" The young captain shouted. The desperation in his eyes became as clear as day. He reached out while holding the edge of the cliff with his other hand. His heart skipped a beat as his hand grabbed nothing but thin air. " No!" He screamed out in fear and his whole body jolted awake.

"Ed?" The melodious voice of Cynthia flooded his ears. He could tell that she was worried for him. Slowly, Cynthia made her way to Edmund and sat on the chair by his bed. She ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him after what happened. "Hey, it's going to be alright." Cynthia assured the young man with her free hand stroking his hand.

"Are you really here?" Edmund ask, his voice shaky. Cynthia nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm right here, Ed. I won't ever leave you. I'll be right here." Cynthia clarified with a small smile on her face. " Just go back to bed." Edmund didn't need to be told twice. He needed rest and he felt that with Cynthia here, he would be safe. It won't get to him again. No, he has to get through this. He is Captain Edmund Pevensie, captain of the Dawn Treader and the best swordsman there is. He will not be defeated so easily. Cynthia waited silently, running her fingers through Edmund's hair until he fell asleep. Watching his chest rise up and down evenly, she decided that she could take her leave.

She gave one last smile at Edmund before she got up and made her way to the wooden door. She pushed the door open and closed it right behind her. Standing on deck, she squinted her eyes through the mist to look for the centaur, Oreius. She spotted the first mate standing at the helm of the ship. She walked up the stairs and made her way to him. Oreius nodded his head in acknowledgement to her presence. " How is the captain?"

"Better." She answered simply but Oreius could see the worry in her eyes. " And how about the crew members?" Oreius shook his head.

"We're heading into dangerous grounds, Princess. The crew hasn't been sleeping well."

"It's the mist, Oreius. But I am certain that we will succeed in the end. I am certain that the crew will be able to conquer their own nightmares soon."

" I hope what you say is true, Cynthia. For we are heading right into the heart of it very soon."


	7. The Past

_**Narnia: The Princess and The Pirate**_

_**Author's note**_

_**I do not, in any way, own Narnia or any of C.S Lewis' characters but I do own my OC. And I do hope that everyone who will come across this story will enjoy it. Thank you and please enjoy!**_

_**And special thanks to :**_

_**thestargazer7 (Thank you so much for your kind words!)**_

_**Guardian of Imagination ( Well, thank you for continuing to give me support. Oh and can I still call you Cherry?)**_

_**Tubagirl2007 ( Actually that was the preview of a future chapter but I AM getting there. Just hope that I have more time in a day to keep typing more...)**_

_**All-Smiles1234 ( Just like what I said to Tubagirl2007, it's a future chapter. I'll do my best to get there soon. So keep hanging on, please! )**_

_**P.S : I am quite busy with this thing called 'life' and 'college' so I might (most probably) be late in updating. So, I'm sorry in advance! Oh and remember, Edmund is a year older than Cynthia. Cause I wasn't sure if I mentioned it before or if I forgot to mention it. This chapter displays a few scenes, so I hope it isn't too confusing and it will clarify quite a lot of stuff and add some more questions to your head. **_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Past**

Laughter filled the air as everyone lived happily during the reign of the King and Queen of Narnia. But that all changed as the dark clouds surrounded the sky. The King and Queen immediately prepared the army and sent all of the villagers away to safety. Somewhere, in their hearts, they knew that something terrible would happen.

"General Oreius," The king's booming voice called out to his general. The centaur in question bowed low to his king. Usually, the king would laugh at how uptight his general would behave but now wasn't the time for laughter. Oh no, it is the time to be serious. " Is everything prepared? Has all the villagers evacuated the area?"

The general nodded his head. " All has been prepared, your Highness. Indeed, they have. However, what are we dealing with, your Highness?" General Oreius could not shake off the worry building from the pit of his stomach especially not with his King's worried gaze.

"That I do not know, general." The King frowned before turning to his wife. " Has the letters been sent out?"

"Yes, they have, dear." She clasped her husband's hands in her fear. She hardened her expression, trying to force the fear from being seen. "Let us go, my dearest." The King shook his head in disagreement. He didn't want his wife to get hurt out there. They didn't know who or what they were dealing with. The Queen narrowed her eyes. " I will not leave you. And that is my decision." The King shook his head before allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

"You are far too stubborn, my love! I do hope that our children will know the difference between being stubborn and being foolish." They shared a laugh for a brief moment. They made their way out to the courtyard and the king greeted his army. " These strange clouds may be fearful but we will not allow it to scare us!" He shouted to his army with a brave look. " Because we shall fight! For Cair Paravel! For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

The soldiers shouted back their agreements while raising their weapons into the air. It was at that moment that a tall woman with pale skin and blonde hair fell from the sky. She wore a white gown and a fierce look. She landed on the ground gracefully as though the fall didn't hinder her at all. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She teased them as she scanned through the crowds of people. "Then again, I do enjoy having a welcoming committee."

"What business do you have here?" The King asked without pause. He tightened his grip on his sword, Rhindon, a gift from Father Christmas. The pale woman chuckled. " Are you mocking me?!"

"I supposed that I am doing that." She answered simply with a cruel smile. " I am Jadis and I am here to conquer your land, dear king."

" And we will not allow you to do that!" The Queen shouted back. She has had enough of listening to the pale woman. The pale woman smirked and brought her sharp, icicle wand out. She pointed it at the soldiers and soon, a full-fledged battle raged on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young, dark haired boy sat on the frozen and dead tree trunk while watching his siblings run around in a game of tag. He scowled. He has always thought that his siblings were far too childish for him but of course, his older siblings did it to amuse their youngest sister. The youngest in the family made her way to the dark haired boy with a bright smile on her face. "Ed!" She shouted, calling for the dark haired boy's attention.

Edmund sighed because he knew very well that his sister would want him to join in their childish games. " For the last time, Lucy, I don't want to play tag." Lucy, the youngest sibling, pouted at him and tried to persuade him to join them.

"Oh come on, Ed, don't tell me you're afraid of losing, now are you?" Peter, the eldest sibling teased with a smirk on his face. Peter with his blonde hair and magnificent blue eyes has caught the attention of many girls but the only girls that caught his attention were his siblings. He has assumed the responsibility of caring for his siblings after their parents' death. He has a lean build and stood tall, being the tallest in the family.

"Don't go teasing him, Peter." Susan chided with her hands on her hips. Her fair skin with a fair amount of freckles across her cheeks and lovely brown, wavy hair has attracted many suitors even at her young age. But Susan has no time to care about them. Instead, she spent more time studying, practicing her archery and playing the role of a mother to her siblings.

Peter whirled around to face Susan. " I was just having a little bit of fun with him." Peter defended himself. Susan shook her head. " Oh, alright. Anyway, Ed, why don't you just join us? It'll be fun."

Edmund rolled his eyes. " I rather be playing chess than this. And aren't the both of you a little too old to be playing tag?" Susan frowned while Peter glared at his younger brother. It was then that Edmund stood up. " I'm going back inside." He announced as he made his way to the huge, stone manor that they stayed in. Then he turned around to face his siblings once more. " Have fun." He added as an afterthought before pushing the wooden doors open and stepping into the manor.

Susan sighed and Lucy felt sad. " I don't supposed we should disturb him anymore, Luce." Susan said while holding her younger sister's hand. " Ed just needs some time alone."

Lucy nodded her head. " I hope he will be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cries of two babies filled the room as everyone rushed around the place. It was chaotic to watch. The hallways were filled with the cries of the babies as well. A little girl was fiddling with her fingers right outside the room. Her father was pacing around in the hallway. He has been doing that for some time now as he was worried about his wife and children. An elderly looking woman pushed open the doors and made her way to the man. The little girl immediately jumped to her feet and tugged at her father's hand. The father turned around to see the woman and he gave the woman a worried expression.

" Relax, King Lune. Queen Skye is alright and so are your boys." The elderly woman assured the king.

King Lune furrowed his eyebrows together. " Boys?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Your wife has given birth to twin boys!" She declared with a smile on her face. King Lune's expression immediately changed into happiness. He grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a hug. The girl started laughing as her father started spinning around in a circle with her in his arms.

" Did you hear that, Cynthia?! You have two new brothers! Oh, how exciting. Tis' is great!"

Cynthia grinned. " If father is happy, then Cynthia is happy too!" The six year old exclaimed while trying to contain her giggles. King Lune started walking to the room where his wife just finished giving birth to his new pride and joy. Both sons were sleeping soundly in a cradle while Queen Skye smiled at her husband. King Lune released Cynthia from his hold and Cynthia rushed over to see her stepmother. " Are you okay?" Cynthia asked with a worried expression. She heard from her teacher about giving birth and how painful it would be. Queen Skye reached forward and held Cynthia's small hands.

"Don't worry, little one. I am fine. Go say hi to your new brothers." Cynthia looked up and smiled before running off to where the cradle was. Cynthia reached into the cradle and poked both her brothers on the cheek. Both the boys opened their eyes and stared at her. Cynthia gave them a bright smile and her brothers imitated her actions.

"Welcome to the family..." Cynthia stared at the blankets wrapped around her brothers. There were names engraved on the blankets. " Prince Cor and Prince Corin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edmund frowned. He couldn't remember where he left his chess set. Then again, that was the least of his worries. He has always felt weird. It was as though he didn't belong in this family. He wasn't as brave and strong as Peter. He wasn't as smart and caring as Susan. He wasn't as charming as Lucy. Ever since he was five years old, he lost his parents in the battle. Everyone has told him and his siblings that it was because of the White Witch. Most of the citizens evacuated before the White Witch could capture them.

The young boy couldn't remember much about his parents. It has been seven years since then. Edmund couldn't understand the reason why. Why would his parents willingly join a battle that they knew they would lose? Why wouldn't they just save themselves? Wasn't it okay to be selfish sometimes? Didn't they remember that they have children to love?

" What are you thinking about, Edmund?" A voice asked. Edmund turned around from where he sat to see an elderly looking man with white hair and a long, white beard. Edmund frowned.

" Nothing, Professor Kirke." Edmund replied. The four of them have been living with Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer since they became orphans. They were told that the professor and Miss Plummer were friends of their parents. They took in the children and provided them with all that was needed. Then, Edmund remembered something. " Have you seen my chess set, professor?"

The professor chuckled. " I think I saw it in Peter's room this morning." Edmund narrowed his eyes. He should have known that Peter would take his chess set just to get him to go outside. He got to his feet and started making his way to Peter's room after a muttered 'thank you' to the professor. As he got into Peter's room which was big with a huge bed in the middle of it and a wardrobe in the corner, he spotted his chess set lying on Peter's bed.

The wooden floor board would creak sometimes. Edmund snorted. This manor must be as old as the professor. He made his way to the bed and took his chess set. He made sure that every chess piece was accounted for before he left the room. That was when he heard two people talking in hushed whispers.

"And when do you think we should give it to them? It is their right to have it, Digory." It was no mistaking it. It was Polly Plummer who was talking.

Edmund peeked into the room that he thought he heard them talking. It was the professor's study. He could see the professor sitting on a chair with a tired expression. Polly stood in front of the professor with her hands on her hips. From the looks of it, they seemed to be disagreeing about something. " Polly, I don't think that they're ready for it."

Polly sighed. " And when will they be ready? Look, it is from their parents! It is not for us to keep, Digory."

Edmund narrowed his eyes. From his parents, they say? They have been keeping something from his parents. Why wouldn't they be ready for something that was meant to be theirs? Edmund barged into the room. " Where is it?" He demanded to know with a glare. " What have you been hiding from us?"

The professor immediately stood up from his chair while Polly turned a worried gaze to Edmund. " Edmund, you're not ready-"

"How long have you been hiding it from us?!" Edmund shouted. Polly and Digory exchanged a look.

"I think you need to calm down, Edmund. Think it through with a clear head first." Polly tried to persuade the boy. Edmund shook his head and took off down the stairs. The chess set slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. He made his way out the door, his chess set long forgotten. He ran past his siblings and disappeared into the woods. The same woods that the children were told to stay out of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guards were running everywhere. The castle was in high alert. A loud bell rang throughout the castle, alerting everyone that danger is at hand. Cynthia, despite being an inexperienced fighter and a six year old, quickly took out a dagger that she hid under her bed. She was careful while holding the foreign object. Slowly, she took off the blanket that covered her and stepped onto the stone cold ground. She held the dagger at arm's length, making sure that it was away from hurting her own body.

She made her way towards the door and turned the doorknob. " Princess!" A guard shouted as he noticed her. He immediately grabbed hold of her free hand. " Come, it is not safe for you now. You must go to your parents' room." The princess nodded her head in agreement as they started making their way to the planned destination. The other guards were careful not to hit the princess as they hurried away.

The princess made it safely to her father's room but the sight that she saw shocked her. The Queen was crying while holding one of her sons in her arms. King Lune had an angry look on his face which was unusual of the normally happy and cheerful King of Archenland. Cynthia slowly made her way to them with fear etched in her heart. She knew that something was wrong. It was then that Cynthia realised something. In the cradle, the blanket with the name 'Cor' was left. However, Prince Cor himself has been kidnapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The weather sent chills down Edmund's spine. He shivered in the cool air while having his arms wrapped around his body in an attempt to stay warm. He had been foolish to leave the manor without putting on a coat. He forced himself to continue moving. For some strange reason, he had a feeling that he has been walking around in circles. But that feeling stopped as fear took over. A sleigh was coming towards him. If he didn't get out of the way, he would be hit by it. He ran and leaned against the nearest dead tree for support.

Out of breath, he started panting and gasping for air. He looked up when he heard someone stepping on the snow covered ground. Edmund saw a dwarf holding a dagger. The dwarf came towards him with the dagger raised. Edmund widened his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He had no weapon to defend himself with and he was far too cold and tired.

"Stop!" A voice called out. Edmund squinted his eyes to see a very tall woman making her way towards them. When she noticed Edmund, she smiled at him. " Oh, a boy. What are you doing out here all by yourself? You must be freezing. Come, I have something to warm you up." Edmund didn't think twice as he wanted very much to be warm again. He followed after the woman and she led him to her sleigh, the exact same sleigh from before. She offered him a cup of hot chocolate which he drank earnestly. " Now, where did you come from?"

" I came from within the forest." Edmund answered without giving it a second thought. "Thank you for the drink."

" Do you have siblings, young one?" The woman asked a peculiar question. Edmund figured that the woman just wanted someone to talk to as who would want to talk to a grumpy looking dwarf who was glaring at Edmund.

"Oh yes, I have three siblings. Peter, Susan and Lucy." Edmund answered before going back to drinking his hot chocolate. The woman looked interested to know more.

"And what is your name?"

"I'm Edmund. And, not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

The dwarf started smirking. " She is Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" The dwarf exclaimed with pride in his voice. " You must be foolish to not know that." Jadis turned to face the dwarf and she sent him an evil glare. The dwarf immediately clammed up for fear of what would happen to him if he defy her. " Forgive me, your Majesty." The dwarf bowed low in respect.

Jadis sighed. " Forgive him, Edmund. But he is right. I am Jadis." Edmund knew about her and her evil deeds but as he looked at her now, he couldn't believe that she is as cruel as they say. Jadis leaned forward. " Why don't you come visit my castle with your siblings next time? I am sure that we will all have fun."

" Oh, but my siblings' plan of fun is by playing tag. They're far too childish." Edmund replied. He wanted to have something that his siblings didn't. He wanted to have something that he didn't have to share.

" Edmund, you are far too mature for your age. You know, I have been looking for a worthy king to rule by my side. If you go to my castle with your siblings, I will make you king, Edmund. And we will rule Narnia together." Jadis promised and with that Edmund was fooled.

xxxxxxxxx

Cynthia sighed to herself. The maid that was assigned to brush her hair inched away from the princess and bowed. "Is something the matter, Princess Cynthia? Was I too rough?" The maid asked with worry in her eyes. Cynthia shook her head and managed a small smile.

"No, it wasn't you at all, Kina. I was merely thinking about something." Cynthia answered half-heartedly. She sighed again. The maid furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Forgive me for saying this but your Highness shouldn't be sighing so much. It is unbecoming of a lady, Princess." Cynthia frowned before she forced herself to smile and asked the maid to leave. Why is it that by being a princess, everything she does has been criticized? She simply hated it. Be a proper lady, Princess. Walk straight, don't slouch! Cynthia was getting even more frustrated with the way she was being nagged by everyone.

Cynthia, now a young lady of 16 years old, has been taught to be a proper lady especially after the disappearance of Prince Cor. She knew that her parents were devastated. She remembered how they sent out search parties for a month but with no success. There was not any trace left of her brother. Cynthia sometimes wished she was younger, then she wouldn't have to remember about losing her brother like Corin. Corin is oblivious to the pain that his parents feel whenever they looked at him. Of how they were reminded of Cor as both the boys are twins.

Sighing to herself once more, she got up and walked towards the huge wooden door that blocked her path. She pushed it open and went forward without even thinking twice. She memorized each and every corner of the castle. She knew just about every room and she figured that even if she was asleep, she would still be able to find her way. Then, she stopped right in front of the meeting room. Her hand reached forward to open it when the next sentence uttered from inside the room stopped her.

"The princess must be married off soon, King Lune. It is best that we strengthen our diplomatic ties with our neighbouring kingdoms." Cynthia retracted back her hand as her eyes stayed glued to the door. She heard her father sigh.

" I know that. Very well, let me find the most eligible prince to marry my daughter."

Cynthia ran. She ran back to her room, pushing past anyone and anything that stood in her way. Cynthia hated it. She was not an object to be given away like that. She didn't just want to be married off and sent to another kingdom. And she will especially not marry someone that she does not love. Because, she knew that somewhere above, watching over her, her mother would not have want her to give up on her own dreams.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ed!" Three voices shouted at once. Edmund trudged along the snowy path before he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by his two sisters. Peter , on the other hand, stood in front of me with an eyebrow raised. " Welcome back, Ed!" Edmund looked surprised. He didn't know that his siblings would be so worried about him. But still, he wanted to be king. He wanted to at least have something that his siblings didn't have. Peter already has the bravery and leadership quality that Edmund yearned for. Susan already has the brains and she is skilled in archery while Edmund couldn't even aim well. Lucy has the charming personality that could let her get away with anything.

Edmund was reminded once more of why he wanted to be a king so badly. He managed a small smile. " Sorry."

"It's alright, Ed!" Lucy shouted. " If you hadn't run off, I wouldn't have met Mr Tumnus!" Edmund furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

Peter took a step forward with his height towering over Edmund. " He's a faun. If you hadn't run off, Lucy wouldn't have run off after you." Susan gave Peter a look. Peter sighed before smiling and giving Edmund a pat on the back. " Try not to run off, will you?"

" That reminds me, Ed, why did you run off?" Susan asked. Edmund frowned.

" The professor and Ms Plummer are hiding something from us. Something that's from our parents." Edmund explained.

"What do you mean? What are they hiding from us, Ed?" Lucy asked.

" I don't know what it is but that doesn't matter. It belongs to us. We should get it back." Edmund said, trying to convince his siblings to agree with him.

"Maybe they have good reasons for hiding it from us, Ed." Susan replied. She has always been the logical one out of everyone else. " Don't think too much about it." Susan commanded her younger brother in a no nonsense tone. Peter nodded his head in agreement. Edmund glared at his siblings before he stomped off into the manor in anger. He hated how they would always disagree with him. Why weren't they as mad as he was?

" We really need to get a leash for that boy." Peter commented as he watched his brother stomping into the manor. Lucy giggled while Susan rolled her eyes.

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, Edmund slipped out of his bed. He wanted to see Jadis. He put on his coat and crept down the stairs as quietly as he could. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He placed one foot out and he could feel the cool air. With a slight shiver, he forced himself out the door. Although it was night time, the moonlight from above provided enough light for Edmund to find his way in the forest.

It wasn't long before he found the Ice Castle. He panted from the long walk he took as he stood in front of the ice door. He pushed the door open and peeked inside. He saw stone sculptures of various creatures that he learnt such as centaurs, fauns, gryphons and many others. He only managed to take two steps before he saw a blur of grey and white and then he was pushed to the floor. He looked up to see a wolf baring its fangs at him.

Edmund's eyes widened in fear. " What are you doing here, boy?" The wolf asked in a gruff voice. " Isn't it a little past your bedtime to be wandering around?" The wolf teased with an amused look.

"Maugrim, enough! That is our guest." A familiar voice called out. Edmund looked towards the voice to see Jadis. He heaved a sigh. The wolf begrudgingly got off Edmund and bowed. " Forgive me, your Majesty." The wolf apologised to his queen with his head bowed. Edmund scrambled to his feet as Jadis approached them. " And where are your siblings, Edmund?"

"I left without them..." He trailed off as he watched how the queen's eyes seemed to hold no emotion whatsoever. " I just wanted to see you!"

"Is that so?" Jadis asked, looking passive. " Didn't I tell you to bring your siblings? Maugrim, send Edmund to the _guest _room."

If wolves could grin, Maugrim was doing exactly that. " With pleasure." The wolf said as he forced Edmund to move. The guest room turned out to a dungeon built with ice as ice rods surrounded the corners, giving little space for anyone to escape. " Have a sweet stay, your Highness." Maugrim stated with a smirk as he pushed Edmund into the dungeon. In another cell similar to his, Edmund could see a faun sitting there.

"H-hello?" Edmund started. He didn't know what to do. Why did Jadis want his siblings? Why was he so foolish as to be fooled by her? He should have listened to what everyone said about the White Witch. The faun turned around to face him. The faun looked pale with a red scarf around his neck. He looked young. " Were you captured?"

The faun frowned. " The witch captured me for failing to bring her a human girl."

"Wait, a human girl? Are you... Mr Tumnus?"

The faun suddenly stood up. " How did you-? You must be Edmund, Lucy's brother! Please tell me that she is alright."

"She's fine... Is there any way for us to escape?" Edmund asked, a little hopeful of escaping the dungeon. Mr Tumnus shook his head.

" It's impossible." The faun replied before he looked the other way. Edmund found out why Tumnus looked away when he heard footsteps approaching them.

Jadis stood there with a regal look and by her side were Nikabrik and Maugrim. Jadis stared straight at Edmund. "Now, Edmund, where is the location of your manor?" Edmund creased his eyebrows together. "Tell me, boy."

"It's hardly small. There isn't any possible way for you to miss it." Edmund replied shortly. Jadis narrowed her eyes at him.

"You must be very foolish, boy. There are enchantments placed around the manor. So tell me, where is it?" Tumnus looked at Edmund while shaking his head. Jadis noticed this and she pointed her wand at the faun. " It is best that you tell me or your friend is dead."

Edmund stole a glance at Tumnus. " In the forest! It's in the forest. You just have to keep walking straight until you see a huge dead tree." Edmund shouted the answer. Tumnus looked disappointed. Jadis smiled.

"Now, that's a good boy." She stopped aiming her wand at Tumnus and turned her attention to her loyal subjects. " Find the manor and take the children to me." She smirked at Edmund. " I'm going to kill them, Edmund."

It was hours later before Edmund stopped feeling numb. Edmund loved his siblings. He wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. Edmund could see that Tumnus the faun looked just as bad as him. Both of them paled considerably as the White Witch mentioned her evil intent.

" I'm sorry." Edmund apologised to the faun. He felt that it was his fault. Everything was his fault. If only I was as smart as Susan, he thought to himself. Tumnus shook his head.

The faun reached out and grabbed Edmund's freezing hand to comfort the younger boy. " It's not your fault. You were just trying to save me." Edmund managed a small smile before the both of them heard a large explosion coming from behind them. They turned around to see that the ice rods were gone and left in their place was a tall centaur. The centaur looked down at Edmund and Tumnus. From behind the centaur, a woman appeared. She has long light brown hair that curled inwards at the bottom and bright green eyes.

" Don't just sit there and gape at us. Time to get a move on!" The woman shouted while ushering the two prisoners up. Edmund stood up immediately, almost stumbling on his own two feet. That's when the dungeon door was slammed open. Jadis stood there, looking furious. Behind her were her Secret Police Force.

Tumnus stood up in fear, ready to run away. " Don't let the prisoners escape!" Jadis commanded as the Secret Police started to advance.

The brunette turned to her centaur companion. " Take them out of here, Oreius. I will hold them back for as long as I can." The centaur bowed his head and carried Edmund onto his back. Tumnus and Oreius started to leave the castle but not before hearing a few words that were exchanged between the White Witch and the brunette.

The White Witch scoffed. " And who do you think you are?" The brunette took out twin daggers from where it was sheathed. She got into her fighting pose as the wolves growled at her.

" Well, I didn't know you fancy getting an introduction. Either way, I am Mirianna, Queen of Archenland!" And the brunette charged at the wolves.


	8. Rescue Mission

_**Narnia: The Princess and The Pirate**_

_**Author's note**_

_**I do not, in any way, own Narnia or any of C.S Lewis' characters but I do own my OC. And I do hope that everyone who will come across this story will enjoy it. Thank you and please enjoy!**_

_**Ok, before I begin the chapter, I have a few things I need to say. I'm really, really sorry for the extremely long wait! And to make up for it, I have decided to compensate for it. If any of you would like it, you can go to my profile and go to my blog. It is an interview with Princess Cynthia of Archenland though she was rather fast in escaping a question. Also, feel free to ask Cynthia or even myself ( If there's a question for the crew, I will try my best to drag them there!) any questions but of course, I won't reveal any spoilers so those questions will not be answered. **_

_**And, I would love to thank each and every one of you for your kind words and loyalty but this chapter isn't as long as I would have wanted it to be. However, I'm letting you know that this chapter is the start of something very important, keep your eyes wide open!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rescue Mission**

Queen of Archenland. Cynthia shivered at the thought of it. She clearly remembered that her father told her of her mother's passing and yet, Edmund's story proved otherwise. Mirianna. She sighed to herself. It was a name that she hasn't had the chance of hearing in a long time. Edmund moved his hands and clutched hers in his. Cynthia looked into his eyes and managed a small smile. There wasn't a need to speak at all. The only thing that the Princess and the Pirate Captain needed was the comfort offered by the presence of the other as both of them lost too much.

Oreius, Mr Beaver, Tumnus and Reepicheep grinned at the sight and quietly turned away. To them, they were glad because finally, their captain has found someone to trust and maybe, someone to love.

It has been a week since then. Cynthia and Edmund started having more sword lessons as they travelled towards the unknown. However, the initial plan was changed when a certain news travelled to them. Edmund stared at the letter that was, surprisingly, sent to him despite how the Dawn Treader did not stay in one place for long. Edmund and Oreius shared a look. " Will you be with me, General?" Edmund asked, his stare unwavering on the centaur.

Oreius allowed himself to smile. " To the very end, Captain."

" Then, let us change our route." Edmund walked up, towards the deck. Once he stood at the helm, he cleared his throat. Everyone gave him their attention. He stared at everyone, stopping a few seconds as his eyes met Cynthia. Cynthia smiled at him. " Our course will be changing." He announced. " We will be heading to Telmar."

With that being said, everyone started preparing for the journey. Cynthia started making her way to the kitchen to prepare for lunch. She pressed her lips into a thin line. A knife in her hand, she started chopping away at the carrots. There wasn't much food left. If they didn't land soon to get food supplies, they would starve to death. She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She heard the floor creaked as she walked towards the pot to throw the carrots in. She sighed again. The only thing she could make for them would be stew.

"What's wrong?" A voice suddenly interrupted her. In her shock, her hand that held the knife scratched her finger. She winced at the sudden pain. Edmund immediately went to her side, holding up her hand for him to see. Cynthia shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about, Ed. Just a scratch." She said, trying to pull her hand back from his hold. Edmund frowned. He pulled her to the sink and started washing her wound with the bucket of water, hoping that there would be no infection. She flushed deep red at their close proximity but Edmund seemed oblivious to it. He inspected the finger again and allowed a relieved sigh to escape his lips.

He gave her an apologetic look. " Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Cynthia smiled at him and told him that it was her own fault for getting scared too easily. Edmund raised an eyebrow but decided to not question it. "What were you sighing about?"

"We're running low on food. We need to stock up on our supplies today. I don't think we'll make it to Telmar before the food runs out." Cynthia informed him. Edmund furrowed his eyebrows together and thought about it. Without another word, Edmund started walking to the room he surrendered to Cynthia and with a light tug, Cynthia was pulled along. Cynthia looked back at the kitchen, hoping that none of the crewmembers were hungry yet.

Edmund stepped into the room and made his way to the cabinets. He took out the map and started looking at it. His eyes zeroed in on a free trading port. It was only two hours away with the Dawn Treader's speed. Without even realising it, he started to make his way to the deck while tugging Cynthia along. It was only when Reepicheep widened his eyes did Edmund notice that something was unusual. He looked down and noticed that he was holding onto Cynthia's hand.

Cynthia looked away, trying to hide her blushing face. Edmund cleared his throat as he released his hold on her. " We'll be headed to Anon Port to stock up on our food before we head to Telmar. So, General, set sail to Anon Port." General Oreius nodded his head with a hidden smile. Edmund turned to Cynthia. " You can get back to cooking." He told her before leaving. Cynthia bit her bottom lip and tried to calm her racing heart. She sighed. She thought about his words and could not help feeling disappointed.

The crew reached Anon Port in less than the estimated time of arrival. Tumnus stayed behind to guard the ship while everyone else started to head down to port. Cynthia wore a hooded cloak to hide her appearance especially since she knew about Rabadash looking for her. Mr Beaver said that he will be sightseeing with Reepicheep as Oreius decided to head into the famed weapon store. Cloudbirth started mumbling about herbs and disappeared from them. Cynthia headed to the market, wanting to buy enough food and Edmund followed her.

Edmund had a strange feeling that something was bound to happen and usually, his feelings are right. Just after 10 minutes, both of their hands were full with bags. They were headed back to leave those bags before shopping for more food. Cynthia kept going on about how she wanted to try cooking more dishes. She said that it was the least she could do. And she was a fool for compliments. Every time she cooked, the crew would comment on how much she improved even though she knew that she did not.

As they were about to buy eggs after dropping the bags, Edmund and Cynthia could hear the conversation between two men. " The situation in Telmar must be getting worst." One of the men started to say. The other nodded his head in agreement.

" Heard that the citizens were forced into working like slaves!" The former shushed the latter while looking around. Cynthia knew that something was happening in Telmar especially since Edmund decided to go there. But after hearing what the man said, she couldn't help but feel upset. It's never fair to bully other people just because you have power, she thought to herself. "Have you heard about the Prince of Calormen?"

"Prince Rabadash?" The former asked. Cynthia and Edmund immediately stopped what they were doing to pay attention to their conversation. " I heard that he has been hunting a princess. Only wanted the best of the best, from what I heard." The man scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

The latter smirked. " That is not all he's hunting. From what I heard in the bar, the Prince was looking for swords. Rumour has it that if all the swords were gathered, he would find a treasure." Edmund grabbed hold of Cynthia's hand and pulled her along. It would be bad if they found out about her identity, he thought. And just as Edmund predicted, luck was against them. The wind suddenly blew past them, knocking Cynthia's hood down── revealing her identity.

Edmund quickly started running while pulling along Cynthia as the people around them started to notice her. He knew that despite what he heard, these people will capture Cynthia just for their own greed. This would have been _easy _money for them. Cynthia struggled to keep up with Edmund's speed but she knew that she can't stop. At least, not until they reach the Dawn Treader. " Captain." A voice called out from the side. Edmund stopped, recognising the voice instantly. Oreius galloped his way to them after noticing the situation. Without even a word, Oreius picked Elsie up on his back and started galloping to the Dawn Treader. Edmund wasted no time in running after them as more and more people followed after them.

Thankfully, everyone else was already back on the Dawn Treader as the crew were prepared to set sail. Just a few distances away stood a certain ship that Cynthia immediately recognised. Edmund followed her gaze and understood immediately. " Rabadash..." She muttered quietly to herself. "Ed, we have to leave. _Now. _" Cynthia clenched her hands together in an effort to calm her racing heart. If Rabadash found her, it would be disastrous for the crew and she would never be able to forgive herself.

She loved these people as though they were a part of her family. Every day she spent with them, she realised that not even a life of riches could beat this life. She hated causing trouble for them but she was selfish. She knew that if she left, they would be fine but she didn't want to leave. Her heart wouldn't let her. Her feet started to lead her to the kitchen. She needed to do something. She started peeling the potatoes, humming to herself.

It took two days before they could see Telmar in sights. As they docked the Dawn Treader by a secluded area filled with trees, Edmund got ready to help the people of Telmar. The crew rushed about, getting their weapons ready. Cynthia sheathed her sword, refusing to be left behind. Together, they got off the majestic ship and headed deep into the forest. Edmund quickly held his sword up to block an attack that suddenly came at him. Soon, the crew was under attack. Cynthia stood there, sword in hand but then she noticed something.

Those creatures and people attacking them weren't soldiers. At least, they weren't as well dressed as the soldiers she had seen in her own castle. " Stop!" She shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Usually, she would be pleased to be at the center of attention since the only time she was paid attention to was when men tried to court her in an effort to be married to the Princess of Archenland. " I believe these aren't the Telmarian soldiers. " She paused, scanning the area with a slight smile. " I believe these are the rebels. "

Edmund looked in front of him and stared at the tan man with shoulder length, brown hair. He looked strong yet he seemed to lack any self confidence. Edmund stared at him. "I believed," He copied the way Cynthia talked and refrained from smiling as Cynthia frowned at him. " That you called for me?"

The man stared at him with a shocked expression. " Are you... are you Captain Edmund Pevensie?" Edmund raised an eyebrow with a challenging expression. " I thought you'll be..." The man seemed lost for words. Then, he seemed to have found the word he was looking for. "Older." To say that Edmund was annoyed was an understatement.

"If you'd like, I could come back in a few more years." Edmund said simply. Cynthia made her way to him and held his arm. Edmund turned to look at her and sighed as he saw her frown. "But, the crew and I won't abandon people in need." Edmund took a deep breath. " And what do people call you?"

The man stared at Cynthia before turning his attention back to Edmund. " I am Prince Caspian the Tenth." He answered with a clear accent. Edmund narrowed his eyes. " It is no I who is in control of the army. My uncle, Lord Miraz, killed my father and took over the throne. I managed to escape from being killed." He turned his attention back to Cynthia. "And who might you be, milady?" Reepicheep immediately pointed his sword at Caspian.

" I will not allow you to speak to the Princess!" The mouse cried out. Caspian stumbled back when he saw the mouse talking to him.

"You're a mouse." Caspian stated the obvious as his voice shook in fear. Reepicheep rolled his eyes. Cynthia looked from Reep to Caspian and back again before giggling. Reepicheep immediately turned his attention to Cynthia with a bright smile.

"I am proud to have made you giggle, milady!" The mouse shouted with pride but his sword was still pointed at the prince.

" Stand down, Reep." Edmund commanded. Then, he turned his attention back to Caspian. " Do we have a place to go to as we plan our strategy?" And with that, they started forward and was led into a huge cave. In the cave, they could see men and creatures working on weapons. It seemed as though the work has exhausted them out. Sweat beaded their foreheads. Cynthia bit her bottom lip. Her heart ached at the sight of them and yet, she was at awe with their bravery and determination.

Caspian brought them around the place while explaining as much as he could about the entire situation. His uncle, a cruel man, took over the throne and immediately became a tyrant. The lower class citizens were forced into working the fields. However, the food produced were mostly given to the higher class citizens. Most of the lower class citizens suffered from famine. There were people that were brave, the people that stood in the same cave as them now. They were willing to fight back and to claim back the throne for Prince Caspian.

Caspian and Edmund stared at each other, both unwilling to surrender. " I think, it will be better to wait it out and attack the food storages instead. Let them know that the people are willing to fight back. Perhaps, strike fear into your uncle." Edmund put his opinion out in the open. Caspian shook his head in disagreement. Cynthia fidgeted, knowing that the tension in the room was building up.

The room that they resided in would have looked too dark if it weren't for a huge flame that burned brightly in the middle of the room. However, it was bright enough to catch the looks that each and every person wore on their faces. " The people are suffering." Caspian stated. " We must get rid of my uncle before the situation gets worse."

" To strike him at his castle would be suicidal!" Edmund retorted. " And to strike at him while the people is weak wouldn't be a wise choice."

Reepicheep looked at his captain. " I agree with the captain!" Then he turned to look at Caspian. " You don't know what you are talking about, Telmarine!" Tumnus cowered. The faun did not like to see fighting at all, especially when it is amongst friends. Although, he wasn't sure if Caspian was even a friend. Oreius, looking rather sullen, glanced around at the victims of this treachery. He nodded his head at Edmund, silently saying that he will follow whatever Edmund decides.

Cynthia looked to and fro, her head feeling heavy at the arguments. " Forgive me, Captain Pevensie." A small voice spoke out. Everyone turned around to see the badger, Trufflehunter along with the red dwarf, Trumpkin. " The prince has a kind heart and would just want to save his people. Please do not take offense with him." That was what Cynthia needed to hear.

" The badger..." Her voice trailed off, looking uncertainly at the badger.

"Trufflehunter, Princess." The badger said while bowing down at her. She smiled at him and gave him a slight nod.

"Trufflehunter is right. The only thing that everyone of us want to do is safe the people from the tyrant. We are not kids anymore! Stop arguing for the sake of your pride. These are people's lives we are talking about." She lectured them and felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Here she was, uttering words that would make her father, King Lune, proud but yet, she was still being so selfish as to put the crew's lives at stake. She pushed the thought away from her mind. Edmund sighed.

"Cynthia is right. But we must still find the best solution." With another sigh, he looked at everyone. " Any suggestions?" Caspian looked surprised. He looked from Cynthia to Edmund and back again. Then, he hid a secret smile. He finally understood.

Cynthia pursed her lips. " I do have a plan thought out." Edmund told her to go on. " W-well," She stuttered, feeling embarrassed. She didn't know if her plan was a good one. She steadied herself, trying to calm her racing heart. This was the first time that her ideas would actually be taken into consideration. " I agree with Edmund's idea and Caspian's idea. But instead, why don't we steal all of the food as the caravans are being brought to the castle? Then, it would be best to taunt him with a letter. Make them believe that we will attack their castle as we lay out traps. As long as we could get rid of some of his soldiers, we'll be able to stand a chance."

Everyone present exchanged looks. Cynthia looked nervous. Then, for the first time, Caspian and Edmund smiled at each other before turning their attention

" Then it is decided." Edmund announced. " We have a rebellion to prepare for."


End file.
